Love Is Love
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: Fontaine is now 18 years old. A lot has changed in her life except for one very persistent crush of hers. Question is, will she ever get what she wants from him when both their families are sworn enemies. Mature for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen.

Adulthood.

Not exactly a lot to do when you don't live in a city. Or in a state. Or country really.

No, this young girl who was now eighteen was living in the middle of the ocean in a huge ship. And her only form of entertainment was her younger brother of fifteen years and his annoying superstitions.

She just lay on her bed staring at the roof as she felt the ship moving through the ocean. She sighed a little as she sat up and reached over grabbing a book from her shelf. She opened the book and flicked through it carefully finding her way to the spot where she last stopped reading.

Getting lost in her own world of her books was one of her favorite feelings in the world. She could listen to the sounds of the ocean while reading and create her own fantasies. She could lose herself in them for hours and never want to come back to reality but sooner or later someone would pull her out of them.

But she also had a habit of imagining herself in the situations from her stories. Pretending she was one of the main female characters. And there was a certain someone she would imagine in the main male role too. Not that it helped her a lot as she was always left wishing, somehow, sometime that they'd end up together but their families could never allow that.

In fact his family was so obsessed with keeping him away from her, they'd banished him from their own ship to the land and she hadn't seen him for two years now.

"Yoo-hoo! You awake in there?!"

She almost had a heart attack with the sudden banging on her door. "What do you want Ant?!" she snapped back glaring at her door, even though she knew her brother wouldn't have seen her glaring at him. "Mom says we're here." He said. "And Jeffrey and I want to get going so hurry up." "Where are we?" she questioned. "The black market. Dad needs to pick up some stuff."

Fontaine stood up and opened the door looking at her younger brother. "Fine. Let's go." She muttered walking off down the hallway. Ant, along with Jeffrey who was on his back, followed after her as she made her way out of the Arronex.

They got to the surface and she jumped down onto the pier looking around for her parents. She spotted them over near a building as Ant ran past her towards them. She sighed shaking her head as she walked off. She stood just behind her parents watching the ocean closely.

It was so calm and peaceful at night. The stars shining across the water making it glisten. Honestly she could watch it for hours. She waked over to the edge of the pier and looked down at the water. She froze when she felt someone gently brush her hair to the side. "Evening Fontaine." They whispered. She spun around to come to face a blue eyed, smirking boy.

Oh she knew that smirk anywhere.

"What are you doing here pirate boy?" she questioned as he gently pulled her out of sight from her family. "I saw your parents arrive and I wanted to see you." He said leaning against a wall. She looked him over briefly. He had grown up in the last two years. His hair seemed to have grown a little longer than she'd ever seen it and he was at least a head taller than her now. He'd toned out really well too and she was getting distracted.

"Stop stripping me." he muttered and she shot him a glare. "I'm not! I'm not even touching you!" she snapped. "You were in your mind." He said poking her nose. She huffed crossing her arms as she turned her back to him.

He eyed her over as he walked over to her. He gently ran his hands through her hair which had now grown a little longer and was almost at her shoulders. She was looking more like Kaiko than ever before. She was blossoming more into a lady with every day that went by.

He turned her around wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Don't you wanna know what I've been up to?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. "Not particularly." She said before her eyes fell on his. Then she couldn't look away from him and she could feel her face heating up.

His smile started to grow and she knew she was blushing now. "Fine! What have you been doing?" she asked closing her eyes as she looked away. "Well, I spent a lot of it just hanging around here." He said and she frowned. "That's all you did? For two years?!" she asked looking back at him. "If that's the case why didn't you contact me?!"

Finn chucked cupping her face. "Aw you did miss me." he mused before just smiling at her. "I said most of it. I wasn't here permanently. I was on another island and I couldn't contact you because that's why my dad sent me away." He said and she sighed heavily. "Fontaine, if I could have left to find you, I would have in a heartbeat you know that. But our parents would never accept that."

Fontaine looked up at him as he kissed her forehead. "Tonight was just a chance meeting. About 1 in 100 chance of happening again." He said softly. "You'll get over me sooner or later." "Do you really believe that?" she asked smirking at him. "Nope."

She smiled wrapping her arms around his torso as she buried her face in his shirt. "I miss you annoying me all the time, Finn. I just wish you were back down there." "I know but we both know my dad would never let me back until I stopped feeling for you." He said softly. "If I beat your ass, will you stop crushing on me?" she asked and he laughed. "We both know I want you to fight me because that means I get to fight dirty."

Fontaine pulled away slightly looking up at him. "You're not like your family, Finn. You could come back with us." She said and he scratched his head. "That's where the other problem comes in." he said and she frowned. She was about to ask what problem when she heard William calling her name.

"I've got to go." She muttered and he smirked. "Run away with me?" Fontaine shook her head slightly. "I can't. I have work to do with my parents." She glanced up to see both her parents and Ant walking towards them. "But I miss you." He whispered as she smiled. "I know and I do too. It would be easier if you can with me." she said and he just shrugged. "Why can't you?" she asked.

"Fontaine, we have to go." Kaiko said looking at her daughter. "In a minute mom!" she called back. William looked at Kaiko who was smiling. "What are you so happy about?" he asked. "My baby's in love and seeing him in secret." She whispered leaning on him. "Reminds me of us." Ant gagged as he looked at Jeffrey. "Gross."

"Finn! Where are you?" Fontaine looked up at an unfamiliar voice to see a female walking over from the opposite direction. "And that right there, is the other problem." Finn said looking at Fontaine. "Fontaine, meet Pandora."

"My mom."


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn! Where are you?" Fontaine looked up at an unfamiliar voice to see a female walking over from the opposite direction. "And that right there, is the other problem." Finn said looking at Fontaine. "Fontaine, meet Pandora."

"My mom."

Fontaine just stared at her. She was the same height as her own mom, brown hair that would have been down her back but was done up in a clip with her bangs swept to the side, piercing blue eyes and a smile most people would die for. She was dressed in long black pants with a turquoise button up shirt and black jacket over it. Fontaine recognised the female.

"You have a mom?!" Ant exclaimed, now suddenly between the two of them. "Well duh, where did you think he came from?" Fontaine half mumbled as Finn walked over to her. "Mom, these are the Nekton's." he said and Pandora smiled at them. "Nice to finally meet you." "Lies! They're all lies!" Ant said appearing in front of Pandora. "What are lies?" she asked as Ant pointed to Finn. "Whatever he told you about us."

Pandora smiled as she tilted her head to the side a little. "Oh it's been nothing but good things. Most of it was about Fontaine. He could go on for hours with those talks." She said and Kaiko grabbed Ant gently pulling him back to her. "I apologize for my son. He's a little sceptical sometimes, well of people related to the pirates." Kaiko said ruffling Ant's hair.

"Too sceptical." Fontaine muttered.

"I heard that Fontaine." Ant said glaring at her. "Would you like to come back to the Aronnax for dinner?" Kaiko asked. "Sounds lovely." The six of them then left back for the Aronnax.

Once aboard, Fontaine returned to her room and sat on her bed. "You're quiet all of a sudden." Finn said walking into her room. "I'm just confused." She said and he chuckled lying on her bed beside her. "We'll explain at dinner." He said staring up at the roof. Fontaine smiled to herself as he nuzzled her back gently.

By dinner, they were all seated and Kaiko had served up. "If you don't mind my asking, where have you been all these years?" William asked. "Well Tyrell left with the children." She said and Ant looked up. "Tyrell?" he questioned and Finn glanced over at him. "My dad." He said. "Anyway, that was when Madeline was 3 years old. We had to get the children away. Tyrell was wanted as much as even back then so I told him to run with the children. I haven't seen any of them since Finn was sent up to the surface." She said.

"So Hammerhead just, never mentioned her to you or Madeline?" Fontaine asked looking at Finn. "I knew I had a mom. I just had no idea where. I'll be surprised is Madeline even remembers her to be honest." He said. "Family reunion!" Ant said. "Mother returns to family under the ocean." Fontaine rolled her eyes. "Yeah cause Hammerhead is totally just going to allow us near them and then shove his wife in his face because we happened to find her with Finn."

"Okay you two, calm down. Pandora may not want to see Hammerhead remember. It's been a long time since they were together and they aren't exactly the friendliest to strangers." William warned. "But I do believe they have a right to know she is here in case Madeline wishes to see her mother."

Kaiko looked at William and smiled. "They could come with us. I mean we could do with some extra help." William looked at Pandora. "What do you think about that?" he asked and she smiled. "It sounds fun." She said and William nodded. "Then for the time being, consider the Aronnax your home. Fontaine can show you to your rooms."

They cleared dinner a while later while Pandora went to collect some things from her house with Finn. They then returned and Fontaine took them each to two spare rooms in the Aronnax. After that she returned to her own room.

"Hey Fontaine!" Finn called as he slipped through her doorway before the door closed. "What's wrong now?" she asked looking at him. "Well, I was wanting to give you something. I've wanted to give it to you ages ago but I never did." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it? Something stupid that pirates do?" she asked.

She went ridged went she felt his lips on hers. Her mind told her to stop him. Her heart told her to continue.

She followed her heart.

She returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away slightly looking down at her smirking. "I'm surprised you haven't killed me." he mused brushing her hair back gently. "You're killing me." she replied pulling him down as she pecked his lips. "I thought you didn't like pirates." He questioned as he kissed her neck. "I don't. But I'll give an exception to you." She whispered.

He pulled her over to her bed and fell back onto it, dragging her with him keeping both arms around her waist. She lay her head on his shoulder as he kissed her forehead. "We shouldn't be doing this." She said softly looking up at him. "Just lock your door and we'll be fine." He said letting her go a little.

She reached over and locked her door before moving back down against Finn. "Can I have my present again?" she whispered looking up at him and he chuckled. "Sure why not."

She melt into his arms as soon as their lips touched. She hadn't quiet realised how much she had missed him until now and she never wanted this to end. He pulled on her hair a little making her open her mouth. His tongue danced around hers briefly before dominating hers. Her mind was screaming at her that she was getting too attached to him but she didn't care.

She loved the pirate boy and she always had. He was annoying, yes, but she still loved him. He made her feel something she'd never felt before. And she didn't really care what her parents thought because she didn't want to give him up. He was her pirate boy.

He pulled away but only so their noses were touching. "That's enough of your present. You can have more later." He whispered giving her his signature grin. She just smiled and nodded as he pulled her close against him, both arms tightly wrapped around her.

"I could get used to this." He muttered and she glanced up at him. "Well anything is better than the Dark Orca." She said and he chuckled. "I was talking about us, idiot." He said and she smiled burying her face in his chest. "Shut up." She muttered.

Finn just lay there holding his treasure close as she lost herself in her thoughts about them and what would happen if this was one of her stories. Knowing her stories she'd probably be secretly pre-engaged to some stranger her parents set up and she'd run away to be with Finn. Except this was real life and not her stories.

She looked up at Finn gently running her fingers through his hair. "Finn." She said softly. "Yes Fontaine?" he asked glancing down at her. "Don't let go okay." Finn eyed her for a second before kissing her hair. "Who said I was letting go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated the story, been kept really busy recently but I'll do better to keep up**

The following morning Fontaine woke up with someone banging on her door. "Fontaine! Wake up, Fontaine!" Ant screamed. "What is it Ant?!" she snapped sitting up. "Finn's missing! He's probably stolen something and escaped!" Fontaine glanced down at Finn who was still lying on her bed staring at the door. "He hasn't run away. He's in here with me. We were talking about his mom." She said.

Ant paused as he stared at the sealed door before him. "You keep your hands off my sister or I'll tell my dad! Jeffrey's watching you, pirate!"

Fontaine rolled her eyes as she got up and unlocked her door. "I'm going to get breakfast." She said and he nodded. "You want some company?" he asked and she just rolled her eyes. "It's only breakfast." "Yeah but you want me there don't you?" he said smirking and she walked out of the room.

She heard him running down the hall after her but she didn't stop till she got to the kitchen. "How come you're acting like this again?" he questioned. "Last night was a 'heat of the moment' kind of thing. We both know our families would never accept us. I'm not playing hard to get but I'm not going to be yours just because you kissed me." she said grabbing somethings from the cupboards. She then turned to him looking him in the eyes.

God his eyes were captivating. She could get lost in them.

She shook the thoughts from her head. "If you want me, _really_ want me, you're going to have to prove it."

Finn leant on the bench leaning his head on his hand. She then went back to preparing breakfast for them all. "And how would you like me to prove it?" he asked. "Leave your dad behind and join us." She turned to look at him as she leant on the counter to face him so they were now only inches from the other. "You did it once before. Okay you went back to him but you told me you don't want to do it. Go talk to my dad about joining us for good."

"Okay I will." He said and she looked a little shocked. "Really? You're going to do it just like that. Not even an 'I'll think about it'?" she said and he chuckled. "You want proof, I'll give you proof." He said kissing her nose. "Just you wait and see." "Dad will probably be a little unsure. He may even pressure you." She said and he shrugged. "He can't be any worse than my dad's expectations of me."

"Morning you two." Pandora said walking in and Fontaine moved away from Finn. "M-morning." She greeted smiling. "Oh don't even try hiding your little secret meetings from me. I know all about them. Just pretend I'm not here." She said making herself a cup of coffee.

Fontaine just returned to making breakfast while Finn watched her.

Once she had finished making a large stack of pancakes she called the rest of her family in. They all sat down and tucked into their food. "Uh, Mr. Nekton, I need to speak to you privately after breakfast." Finn said looking at him. William looked up at the boy and nodded. "Alright. Should I be worried?" Finn shook his head. "Alright, come to the study after and we'll talk."

Ant sat across the table eyeing Finn closely as he ate his pancakes. "Ant stop staring at him. It's rude." Fontaine muttered. "Why? You do it." Ant said and Fontaine kicked him in the leg. "Ow! Moom!" Keiko looked at her two kids. "Really you two? Just be nice to each other." She said softly. "Yes mom." They both said before returning to eating.

"Your kids are so much better behaved than Finn." Pandora said smiling. Finn glared at her. Keiko laughed a little as she looked at Pandora. "Oh this is a rare occurrence. Usually they're trying to kill each other still. They only listen sometimes." "Moms." Ant muttered leaning on his fist.

"Ant, eat your food." Will said looking at his youngest child.

After breakfast was cleaned up, Will and Finn walked to the study. "So what do you wish to speak to me about?" he asked. "I…I want to join you guys." He said scratching the back of his head. Will didn't react at all and Finn wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"See, I don't want to continue what my dad does. Never have. I'd rather be here." He said. "My mom is more like you guys and so I've been hearing a lot about this kind of stuff. You said yourself you could use the extra help so I just thought, why not have extra help permanently?"

Outside the door, Ant was leaning on the doors listening through them. At least until the doors opened and he fell on the ground and looked up to see his mom standing behind him, Will and Finn now also looking at him.

"You have a lot to learn about what private means, Antaeus." Keiko said as he stood up and just smiled innocently at her.

Keiko helped Ant up before Ant marched over to his father. "You can't honestly believe what he says! He's a priate!" Keiko looked at Will a little confused. "Ant, I can make these decisions. You don't need to worry." Will said calmly. "Mom, tell dad he can't!" Ant said looking at his mother. "I don't know what you're talking about." Keiko said walking over to Will. "Finn wants to join us permanently."

Fontaine walked into the room after hearing her brother. "Dad, give him a chance please! We all know Ant doesn't trust anyone that isn't his fish. But you also have to remember he helped save you!" she said looking at her father. "Fontaine please, I will talk with your mother about this.

"He told me years ago he didn't want to be a pirate. He just wants to do something different. He's not like his dad and Madeline. He's different. Just give him a chance to show you that! I'll even take responsibility for him while he's here!"

Finn just grinned a little as he shook his head. He took Fontaine's arm pulling her out of the room. "Leave them be Fon. Just give them time to think it over. They have their doubts which is normal." He said as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I just want you to be happy." She whispered.

Keiko watched the two of them leave before looking up at Will. "She looks so happy when she talks about him." She said softly and he chuckled. "Yes she does." He said kissing the top of her head. "We should consider it." Ant sighed softly as he crossed his arms. "Do I get to be in on this consideration since I'm part of the ship?" he asked. "Hm, maybe." Will said walking off with Keiko.

Ant looked over at Jeffrey who was watching from his tube. "What do you think Jeffrey? Should he join us?" he asked looking at his pet. Jeffrey just blew some bubbles and spiralled himself. "Exactly!" Ant said before Jeffrey wiggled a little in the water. "Well, I suppose you have a point there too." he said scratching his head. "Well I guess I should tell mom and dad what I think of all this now you've given me some things to think about." He said walking out of the study.


	4. Chapter 4

**So apparently I haven't updated in almost a year...oops 0.o I swear that wasn't supposed to happen XD**

Fontaine was back in her room sitting on her bed with Finn behind her, both arms around her waist gently. "You were practically begging your dad to accept me." he muttered and she just stared at the ground blushing. "I just want you to be happy that's all. No other reason." she said and he chuckled resting his head on her shoulder. "You keep telling yourself that." Fontaine just huffed a little deciding she would just ignore him.

"Fontaine, come to the bridge please. And bring Finn with you." Keiko said over the speakers. Fontaine looked at Finn before the two got off the bed and headed towards the bridge.

They walked to the bridge where Keiko and Will were waiting for them. Ant was sitting in a chair with Jeffrey on his lap. "Uh, should I be worried?" she asked and Will shook his head. "No, we just wanted to talk to you. Ant is just here as he wanted to give us his opinion." He said.

"Oh great. This should be interesting." Fontaine said rubbing her forehead.

"So Keiko and I have spoken about it. And now alone with what Ant feels, we've made our choice." Will said as Ant stood up. "See Jeffrey gave me his opinion on this and I agreed." Ant said and Fontaine groaned. "You asked your fish?" Ant just glared at her before continuing. "He agreed with me that you are a pirate and therefore we shouldn't trust you working with us as you could sabotage us or something like that." Ant said.

Finn wasn't sure he appreciated Jeffrey's opinion for this. Will and Keiko were showing no signs as to which way there were leaning either.

"But then he pointed out that you did in fact help us save our dad when he got sick that time. You have helped us other times even when you did inevitably stab us in the back later on. As I've grown I have seen you from a different perspective, as has Jeffrey. Fontaine is right, you aren't like your dad. And your mom is really cool and I think you've turned out more like her."

Finn just scratched his head. "Am I supposed to be mad or not? I am so confused right now." He muttered as Ant walked over to him. "My choice is, that I think we should give you a chance. But that's only because I think Fontaine is right and I want her to be right in this situation. But know this, if you do stab us in the back, you will upset my sister and I will be the one to get payback for hurting her."

Fontaine just smiled to herself as she crossed her arms. Despite their differences, they could be very protective of the other sometimes.

"Like Ant said, you have done somethings to help us out before and you don't seem like your family. While your mother has had you, we feel you've become more, accustomed to the work we do. Keiko and I think we can allow you to join but we will be watching you closely. We don't want anyone on this ship put in danger. Also considering your father has practically disowned you anyway, we can work with that too. He won't be trying to get you."

"Now this doesn't mean we completely trust you, we just trust you more than we used to. You have to follow our rules and you aren't allowed to do things like steal treasure from any places we visit. Our job is to protect the ocean, not steal from it." Keiko said.

Finn smiled at the two of them. "Of course. I heard that a lot while I was with the Dark Orca." He said and Fontaine smiled a little. He looked at Fontaine who was watching him until he looked at her. "Well, I guess this means you'll be seeing more of me." he said and she shook her head walking out.

Finn followed close behind her. "This also means that I proved that I want you." He said and she just half smiled. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked smirking as he moved in front of her. She just looked at him as he pulled her aside into one of the halls. "Oh go on then." She said softly.

He smiled before he kissed her deeply, one hand slipping around her waist pulling her closer. Fontaine returned the kiss running her fingers through his hair. He pulled away slightly as he pecked her lips gently. "You don't resist me anymore do you?" Fontaine shook her head and he chuckled softly. "I enjoyed the chase." "I just missed you too much to resist for now. I can't promise in a week I won't be annoyed with you and resist you."

She lay her head on his shoulder holding him tightly. "Promise me you won't leave." She whispered. "Why would I leave?" he asked and she shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to say it." She said and he kissed her cheek. "I'm not going to leave." He said. "I promise."

"Finn, I need to speak to you for a moment." Pandora said walking over to them. "I'll be back in a while." He said kissing her hair. He followed Pandora off to the study.

Pandora sat down and he looked at her. "What's wrong mom?" he asked. "Nothing's wrong. It's simply just that I'm worried about how your father will take all this. You have to be careful with him when he finds out that you've changed sides." Finn just shrugged leaning on the wall. "You don't want to get on his bad side Finn."

"Mom, I know you're worried about me but I've been with him for years. I know what he's like. He's practically disowned me more times than I can count. He'd never hurt me because he still loves me. But I love Fontaine and I'll do anything to be with her. Dad can't stop me from doing that. No one can."

Pandora smiled a little as she cupped his face. "I know that Finn. I just don't want anything bad to happen. I could see for a long time you loved her more than anything. A mother can tell these things. The way you speak about her, the look in your eyes, everything." Finn hugged her gently kissing her cheek. "We'll be fine mom. I know dad, he'll forgive me eventually."

Pandora looked up as Fontaine walked in. "Sorry, I'll be out in a bit." She said grabbing a book from the shelves. "It's okay. We were just speaking about Tyrell." Pandora said. Fontaine glanced over her shoulder at the two of them. "Everything okay?" she asked. "Yeah it's fine. She's just worried about what dad will think of us." Finn said and she nodded. "Oh alright." she said holding the book against her chest.

"I can tell you have questions about Tyrell and I." Pandora said and Fontaine just half smiled. "Just a few. But I shouldn't pry into other people's business." She said softly. "Nonsense. I wanted to speak to you too. Would you be free later tonight?" Fontaine nodded. "Then it's settled. We'll talk tonight after dinner. After all, I want to get to know my sons new girlfriend."

Finn watched as Pandora walked out. "Well, at least she didn't say future daughter-in-law." Finn muttered as Fontaine walked up beside him. "So you don't want us to get married?" she said smirking. "I-I never said that!" Finn fired back looking down at Fontaine who was now laughing. Finn shook his head as the two walked out of the study.


End file.
